


The Lions Den

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He has always been a sort of conundrum to you, and even though you haven't know him long, it feels like you've known him a life time." DarylGlenn</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions Den

You never knew what it could be like. What his lips would feel like against yours. He has always been a sort of conundrum to you, and even though you haven't know him long, it feels like you've known him a life time. He's been quiet ever since his brothers disappearance, but never afraid to speak his mind. You like that about him, you've always liked that in a person; man or woman. His mouth is firm, chapped, demanding yet gentle at the same time. he kisses you with a certain reserve, as if he's savouring it, or allowing you to enjoy everything to enjoy about it. his hands are large and sure as they skim over your body. Deft fingers trace over nervous skin, demanding your attention with each caress.

He presses you back, until you're laying amongst his personal belongings. On top of a shallow, lightly feathered, sleeping bag you find comfort. It's not much against the hard ground but he's slept here, it's surreal you are stretched out over his bed. The tent smells of him, a thick musk that doesn't repel or tickle the scent glands the wrong way, it's perfect; you inhale deeply and sigh happily as he descends upon you. His kisses are the whispers of silk sheets gliding over your neck, the playful puppy nibbling at your jaw. You try not to squirm but it's near impossible beneath his ministrations. you moan as his hands find your hips, his thumb sneaking past the rim of your shirt. The rough pad of it coming in contact with you. Your breath hitches and he pauses then laps at your mouth with his tongue, his fingers sliding past your shirt and to the waist of your stolen denim jeans.

For a second you feel butterflies fluttering around in your stomach and then as his digits press the last few inches home, you shudder. You're used to going commando these days, boxers are a luxury not a necessity so you don't mind the little snort he gives as his fingers curl around your naked member.

He nudges your ear with his mouth and whispers huskily, "Naughty, chink, you like the breeze on your balls?"

You feel your face redden and look away. You twitch as he strokes you.

"It's not like that-ah-Daryl," you reply, just barely. His fingers wrapped around your cock distracting you.

"Oh?" He asks before he places a soft kiss on your mouth. "Then what is it like, Glenn?"

When he says your name you bite your lip, it sounds so nice, each letter laced with his accent. You shrug your shoulders at his question, really you don't have an answer, at least not now, not when he's tugging on your cock, making your hips jerk with every movement. You suck in a breath of air and moan when his thumb swipes over the head, smearing precum. He chuckles above you, his blue eyes staring down at you, interest reflecting within their oceanic depths.

Another stroke and you feel yourself unwinding, turning soft beneath him, melting into the sleeping bag.

"Daryl," you murmur, and you wonder if he's heard the need behind your voice.

"Yea?" he asks, you turn your head to fully meet his gaze. Suddenly he looks different, happy, his eyes bright. Maybe for this moment, this one moment shared between you both... maybe he's forgotten about Merle. As he strokes you he smiles and that smile is all you need. You hardly know him, but somehow you're story is weaved into his. You reach down and grasp his free hand, your fingers twining with his.

"I love you."

Emotion flickers over his face and he bows his head to kiss you.

"You fucking chinaman," he growls territorially against your teeth as he caresses you to completion. "I love you too."


End file.
